Bien mérité
by Avril149
Summary: Oneshot: Lavande est toujours aussi exaspérante et sort toujours avec Ron. Hermione en a vraiment plus qu'assez et réagit...


Bien mérité, par Avril

C'était presque la fin de l'année scolaire. L'atmosphère était lourde à Poudlard, très lourde. Je révisais ardûment pour mes examens de fin d'année, mais cette année j'avais plus de difficultés à me concentrer. En effet, cette garce de Lavande était toujours là, collée à celui qu'elle appelait « Ron-Ron »… C'est MOI qui devrais l'appeler comme ça, malgré que ce surnom soit stupide et niais, car c'est MOI qui l'aime ! Je devrais être à sa place, je devrais être celle à qui il donne tous ces baisers fiévreux et langoureux… Quelle garce !

J'étais dans la grande salle, seule, à siroter un jus de citrouille pendant que j'essayais de retenir la formule de lecture de pensée, plutôt compliquée, quand j'entendis une voix sucrée et puérile compter à voix forte ses exploits avec son petit ami. Je me retourna, agacée, et aperçut sans grosse surprise Lavande qui savait que j'étais là et voulait me provoquer. Parvati gloussait à côté d'elle. Je me leva, exaspérée, et me dirigea vers elle, car je savais que c'est ce qu'elle attendait.

-Aaaaah, Granger ! Si tu savais comme il est formidable, ton meilleur ami… Tu sais quoi ? Tout à l'heure, il m'a roulé une de ces galoches incroy…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. A la limite de lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper, je n'avais fait que lui coller mon poing dans la figure, ce qu'elle avait bien mérité. Sous le choc et la surprise, elle était tombée. Tout le monde nous regardait.

-D'une, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de tes rapports quotidiens sur tes prouesses corporelles avec Ron. Et de deux, essaie de t'exprimer autrement, parce que c'est répugnant de parler en ces termes !

Je partis hors de la salle sous les regards d'à peu près tout Poudlard en marmonnant « Rouler une galoche… tssss… », mais pas peu fière de moi. Depuis le temps que ça me démangeait de lui rabattre enfin le caquet à cette dévergondée stupide !

Le soir, Ron apparut dans la salle commune, là où je me trouvais, assise au coin du feu à lire un livre un peu ennuyeux. Je n'avais pas recroisé Lavande de toute la journée, et je devinais pourquoi. C'est plutôt jouissif que de ne plus l'entendre ricaner ou hurler ses déboires et ses moments d'extase. Euh… bref, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Donc il apparut. J'eux plutôt peur de lui parler ; sûrement avait-il apprit ce que j'avais fait à sa « petite amie » et allait-il m'en vouloir. Au tout début, j'avais l'intention de ne rien lui dire, mais une phrase sortit, ce fut plus fort que moi.

-Ta petite amie n'est pas là.

Il se retourna et me vit, toujours fixée sur mon bouquin. Il s'avança jusque derrière moi.

-Ce n'est pas elle que je cherchais, je sais bien qu'elle ne reste pas dans la salle commune à deux heures du matin !

Etonnée, je me retournai.

-Comment ça ?

-Mione, c'est toi que je cherchais !

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, il était si près à présent que je sentais son tee-shirt qui frôlait mon bras… son tee-shirt géant des Canons de Chudley tout contre ma peau, à la faire trembler à chacun de ses mouvements… Je me poussai un peu de lui pour ne pas avoir à ressentir ce délicieux supplice, et je toussai un peu d'un air embarrassé.

-C'est une habitude de donner un coup de poing à tous ceux que tu déteste ?

Il me dévisageait avec un grand sourire amusé. Moi je me noyais doucement dans ses yeux, avant de détourner la tête, intimidée par leur profondeur.

-Alors tu es au courant pour ce matin !

Je regardais mes mains avec embarras, ne sachant trop où me mettre.

-Oui, et je trouve ça plus qu'admirable.

-Hein ?

-Je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de rompre avec elle si tu n'avais pas réagi comme ça…

-Tu… tu as rompu avec ?

-Evidemment ! Tu crois que ses « Ron-Ron » me glorifient ? Et puis elle est exaspérante…

Je souris. Au moins, on était du même avis sur elle.

-Mais… comment ça « si je n'avais pas réagi comme ça » ?

-Eh bien… j'ai pensé que… que tu étais un peu… jalouse ! Non ?

Il me fixait toujours, je baissais un peu plus la tête.

-Oui, je… je crois…

Il se colla à moi, me faisant tourner la tête et croiser inévitablement son regard envoûtant.

-Si je te disais que je n'attendais que ça ? Que le fait que tu sois jalouse d'elle pour pouvoir me lancer ?

-Te lancer dans quoi, Ron ?

La réponse parut évidente, mais elle ne vint pas avec des mots. Il avait posé avec douceur ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses mains sur mes bras, que je commençais déjà à enrouler autour de son cou. J'attendais ça avec impatience, tout comme lui apparemment. A chaque seconde qui passait, notre baiser redoublait d'intensité, se voulant violent, tout comme notre histoire s'était débloquée. Avais-je gâché une histoire d'amour plus qu'attendrissante ? Je m'en fichais, car enfin je l'avais, MON « Ron-Ron » !

FIN.


End file.
